goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Chiro executes Hector Heathcote/Rewarded
This is a MMD video with the transcript and plot of it made by JetixLover. Summary Chiro executes Hector Heathcote by electrocuting him for hurting his girlfriend's feet. Cast *Emma as Reiana Smiley *Julie as Ulala and Will Vandom *Princess as Ailene *Salli as Roselyn and Jazzi *Eric as Hector Heathcote *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Joey as Ed the Protector *Young Guy as Chiro Takashi *Kendra as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard *Callie as Ka-Chung *Ivy as Foo *Linda as Lynn *Julie as Cloe Intro Luna Minami: Brianna Patterson AKA HectorHeathcoteFan2006, I can't believe you put up pornographic pages out of the Save-Ums! You know they're NOT funny! Transcript *Reiana: Let's see what's on TV today. *the news, the music from the NET fire logo plays *Ulala: Good afternoon, this is Ulala of Space Channel 5. Today's news is about a 18 year old boy called Hector Heathcote who's facing his execution. He hurt Jinmay's feet by kicking her down the stairs. Chiro will prepare him for execution. *Ailene: Roselyn and I want to see Heathcote getting killed by Chiro! *Ulala: There are people who are excited for Heathcote's death. *Will: He's all set to die! This is what he gets for hurting Jinmay's feet! *Save-Ums hold signs that say "Hector Heathcote, you are dead!", "Burn in hell, Hector Heathcote!" and "Hector Heathcote, we hate you!" *to Heathcote in jail *Chiro: This is your cell. You will stay here until it's time for execution! Good bye, you stupid bad guy! *walks away *hour later *comes in *Chiro: Heathcote, you have a visitor who wanted to talk to you! *Smiley comes in *Reiana: Hector Heathcote! I heard that you are going to be executed! That's it! You're grounded forever! No more favorite movies and shows for you! *Heathcote: But I am sorry. Can you please let me out? *Reiana: No! I hope you go to hell! Good bye forever, you stupid guy! *walks away *Heathcote: This is going to be more torture. *hour later, Chiro comes in *Chiro: Okay, Heathcote. It's execution time! *Hyperforce take Heathcote to the barber room and prepare him for execution *Chiro: Okay, Heathcote! Let's go to the Execution Chamber! *Hyperforce take Heathcote to the Execution Chamber *Chiro: Get in that chair. *Heathcote: Do not do it, Chiro! Tomorrow was my 19th birthday! *Chiro: I don't care of what you think, Heathcote! This is what you will get for hurting my girlfriend's feet! *ties Heathcote into the chair *Heathcote: Chiro, you are stupid! I wish you are beaten up by Johnny Test! *Chiro: How dare you wish me to be beaten up by Johnny Test? That's it! *holds on an electric ball *Chiro: Danger is my business. *electrocutes Heathcote as he screams in Johnny Test's voice *few seconds later *Chiro: And now he's dead. *back to the backyard *Jetix heroes cheer *hear the cheering sound from the Spongebob *Ulala: Heathcote is dead! He was executed for hurting Jinmay's feet. Are there any questions? *Jazzi: Yes, Ulala. What will happen to his body? *Ulala: He will be taken to the funeral by Jay and his friends. *Noodle: Great, Ulala. I hope he doesn't come back. *Custard: Heathcote will no longer come back. *Ka-Chung: Ulala, I heard that Heathcote was dead by execution by Chiro. *Foo: Foo agree. *Ulala: Yes. Do you have a best friend? *Lynn: Yes. My best friend is Cloe. *Cloe: Hi. *Reiana Smiley: Hey, Ulala. I'm so happy that Heathcote was dead by Chiro. Can you believe it? *Ulala: Yes, Smiley. It will teach Heathcote a lesson. *Reiana Smiley: Good. *Ed: Ulala, when was Heathcote going to be taken to the funeral by Jay? *Ulala: April 4. *Ed: Good. I hope he goes to hell. *Ulala: Good. *walks away *Will: Hey, Ulala. *Ulala: What is it, Will? *Will: Heathcote is killed by Chiro. *Ulala: Good. You should be my big friend. *Will: Thank you, Ulala. *flies away *Ailene: Ulala, Roselyn and I so excited that Heathcote is no longer coming back. *Ulala: That's good, Ailene and Roselyn. *Roselyn: We hope he goes to hell. *Ulala: That's it for GNN News. Until we meet again, this is Ulala of Space Channel 5 signing off. *Heathcote's funeral *tombstone reads "B.I.H. Hector Heathcote. 2014-2019." *Jetix heroes cheer and the Jetix villains cry *hear the cheering sound from the Spongebob *Minami appears. She is looking at the audience *cheering sound is still heard *Luna: Thank you for watching. However, Bubbles8218 won't be making any more Anti Sisters Marrying Brothers pages anymore. But anyways, thank you for watching my execution video out of Hector Heathcote. Until we meet again, this is Luna Minami, AKA PrettyAnimeGirl, signing off! Category:Save Ums Show Category:SRMTHFG! Show